scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (theme song)
"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" is the theme song used for the TV series of the same name. It was originally performed by Larry Marks for season one, then by George A. Robertson, Jr. for the second and final season. It has been featured in several films since then, being covered by several different artists. The song was featured on the 1998 Kid Rhino soundtrack, Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection. Lyrics Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you got a sliver. You're not fooling me, 'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Scooby-Doo: Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Don't hold back! And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. We can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know you'll catch that villain. Notes/trivia * A completely different instrumental theme for the show was written by studio musical director Ted Nichols. The theme was used for the opening credits of and under the title cards for the premiere episode, What a Night for a Knight. The closing theme of the first show was the more familiar theme song shown above, written by David Mook and Ben Raleigh and recorded by Mook three days before the show's September 13 broadcast premiere. After Nichols's theme was used as both the opening and closing theme of the second broadcast episode, A Clue for Scooby Doo, the show's official theme song became the permanent opening credits theme, and was also heard during the closing credits on all but three episodes: Hassle in the Castle, Which Witch is Which?, and A Night of Fright is No Delight. These episodes used Ted Nichols' original instrumental theme, which was unheard for many years until the show's resurrection on USA's Cartoon Express in 1990. It was also heard during its run on Cartoon Network, until Turner decided to remaster all the episodes in 1998. Nichols' original theme is, however, heard under the title card for each episode of both this and the follow-up series, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and is very prominently used as background score for most Scooby-Doo episodes through 1979. * Several foreign-language versions of the show translated the theme lyrics into a different language with the following exceptions: :* In the German, Greek, Hungarian, and Turkish dubs, the English theme is used. This also exists on season 1 episodes in Italian and season 2 episodes in Latin Spanish. :* An instrumental karaoke version without lyrics exists on older French broadcasts and the Brazilian Portuguese dub, as well as season 1 episodes in Latin Spanish (with extra vocal effects) and season 2 episodes in Italy. Influences on other songs Insert details here. }} Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost songs Category:Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island songs Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase songs Category:Theme songs Category:Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire songs Category:Songs